Grimshire Socialist Republic
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Leadership Title | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! Party | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Grimshire Socialist Republic or GSR is a nation state in Happy World. Founded in 2003 after the overthrow of the Grand Duchy of Grimshire, it has been led by the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society ever since. The GSR has been involved in a cold war with Happy Nation since it's founding. History The Grimshire Socialist Republic was founded in 2003 after overthrowing the long standing monarchy. Ruled by a religious order called the Occultus Imperium, Grimshire had existed as a city state for almost three centuries. The Great Plague In 2003 the Herobrine Fever pandemic started in Old Happy City, and quickly began to spread. Due to the relative isolation of Grimshire, they were not hit as hard, despite more primitive medical services there. Even so, the spread of the disease and the terrifying news from Happy City resulted in increasing civil unrest. Various movements rose within the city-state, and soon began to violently clash with themselves and government forces and loyalists. Several of the various left-wing groups joined together under the name Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society, or SPADES, making use of the Spades name, a traditional name for the Lord of Grimshire. These groups were able to launch a coup in the Grimshire Revolution of 2004. After a short fight with loyalists, the communists consolidated power, and the GSR was born. Stone Fist Despite the relocation of Happy City to the Stone Fist Area, the local populace still felt a closer connection to Grimshire, and began rioting and demanding secession from the new Happy Nation, in favor of annexation by the GSR. Eventually, the Happy City government ordered a plebiscite, which resulted in the secession of the area and its joining with Grimshire. As a compnent of this, the pro-happy city government members and their families were evacuated to Happy Nation before the arrival of soldiers of the Grimshire People's Army. Cold War Since that point the GSR and Happy Nation have been engaged in a cold war. The libertarian capitalist Happy Nation is at extreme odds ideologically with the authoritarian communist Grimshire. Their have been several incidents, most notably the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis, in which the the incompetence of the Party District Leader of Stone Fist Valley led to Happy Nation annexing the territory. This led to a short, but tense, standoff between the military forces of both countries. After the crisis, the GSR annexed the International Council mandate Free City of Rockfall, leading to Happy Nation to militarily guarantee the independence of the Free City of Water's Edge. Durkadurkastan War In 2016 the GSR issued a condemnation of the government of Durkadurkastan after terrorists bombed a government residence in Happy Nation. They later declared their neutrality following the Happy Nation invasion of the country. They remained silent during the war, only going so far as to move additional forces to their Durkadurkastan border to discourage incursions. Following the collapse of the Durkadurkastani government on July 26th, the Politburo issued a demand for the withdrawal of Happy Nation forces, and would later protest the Occupation of Durkadurkastan in the International Council. The GSR, like the rest of the world, has kept a close eye on the subsequent Durkadurkastani Civil War, with particular apprehension about the rise of the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan along their border. They have reported terrorist attacks rising along that sector. The country is known for it's repressive policies in regard to economics and personal property, and is known for it's hostile attitude toward Happy Nation, and, to a lesser extent, Lava Country Place. Geography The GSR consists mainly of forests and grasslands, but also has stretches of desert. The Stone Fist Prefecture consists of mountains, forests, and desert, while the Grimshire Prefecture contains snowy forests, taiga, and grasslands. The Marx Mountains Prefecture lies to the North, containing the Dacha of the General Secretary, formerly the Monastery of the Occultus Imperium. The Rockfall Prefecture consists of the former Free City, razed to the ground and serving as a gulag. Government and Politics The GSR is a single party Marxist-Leninist state ruled by a communist party. The SPADES party has been in control of the country since the overthrow of the monarchy. SPADES is an acronym for Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society. The country is administered by the General Secretary from Snowspire Manor in Grimshire. The Politburo also meets in the manor. The General Secretary The General Secretary of the Politburo of the Central Committee of SPADES is the leader of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. Officially only an administrator for the internal affairs of the Party, he in reality has controlling interest in the government, and it is difficult, if not impossible, to override his decisions. He resides in the Grimshire People's Palace, formerly the residence of the Lord of Grimshire. The Politburo The SPADES Politburo is a small council of eight senior Party members who serve as the executive council of the Party and the Country. While the real power is supposed to lay in the Presidium, the reality is that the Politburo generally does not heed the Presidium and acts unilaterally, and is itself controlled by the General Secretary. The Politburo's primary purpose in practice is to appoint the General Secretary from it's ranks. They meet in the People's Palace, and live in dachas outside the city. The Presidium The Presidium of the Grimshire Socialist Republic is the legislature and de jure supreme governing body of the GSR. Consisting of members elected from the local Soviets to represent the needs of the local Parties. In reality all they do is gather in the Hall of the Presidium to listen to televised addresses from the Politburo and General Secretary, and their legislation is generally vetoed or altered beyond recognition by them if it does not follow with the wishes of the Politburo or the General Secretary. Party Districts Party districts, led by Party District Leaders are the real administrative division of the country, with the Prefectures really just being lines on a map. There are hundreds of Party Districts in the GSR, with the number being in constant flux as districts merge and separate. Soviets The Soviet is a local meeting of party members, who decide on local issues and pass them up the chain as needed. Soviets may represent a huge area, or their may by dozens in a square mile representing different trades and their needs. Foreign Policy The GSR has a very hostile foreign policy and has nearly engaged in open warfare with Happy Nation and Lava Country Place on several occasions. The government is known to be stubborn in it's beliefs, but will uphold international agreements. The closest they came to war was the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis. Military The Grimshire People's Revolutionary Forces are the armed forces of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. The army is very large, and makes up for it's technological inferiority with numbers. They are divided into four branches: The Grimshire People's Army, the Grimshire People's Navy, the Grimshire People's Air Force, and the Grimshire Strategic Rocket Forces. Law Enforcement and Crime All law enforcement is performed by the centrally controlled Grimshire Revolutionary Guards. They have a reputation for brutality and are fanatically loyal to the party. Through this type of intimidation, crime is low. Most organized crime works within the government and works with relative impunity through control of the Revolutionary Guards. Much more feared is the State Security Bureau, the secret police and foreign intelligence apparatus, which hold the entire population in a perpetual death grip, able to take any man, woman, or child and place them before the Council for Anti-Revolutionary Activites, a court with a reputation for always convicting, with sentences of death or long term forced labor. Infrastructure The GSR is lacking in basic infrastructure. It has little electrical services, and no water services. Roads are sparse outside the populated areas. Health Little infomation is known about the health services in the GSR, but reports are of an almost medieval system being in place for all but the upper echelons of the Party. Culture The culture of Grimshire is controlled by the party and is thus geared toward the communist image. Category:Countries Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:Communism Category:International Council Members Category:SPADES Party Category:INWOC Member States